Un pergamino arcano
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Shang era un fiel seguidor de las enseñanzas del Tao. Sin embargo, una vez se enteró de la existencia de aquellos monstruos, su vida dio un giro en 180 grados. Spin-off de "Un papel amarillo".
1. Un joven monje lleno de escepticismo

**Título:** Un pergamino arcano.

 **Summary:** Shang era un fiel seguidor de las enseñanzas del Tao. Sin embargo, una vez se enteró de la existencia de aquellos monstruos, su vida dio un giro en 180°. Spin-off de "Un papel amarillo".

 **Notas:** Fic AU sobrenatural. No pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

 **Portada:** Anubis0055 (en deviantArt).

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1: Un joven monje lleno de escepticismo.**

A Shang siempre le habían dicho que era un error ir en contra de la naturaleza. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una concepción fatalista, que en realidad no era tan terrible contravenir "los designios celestiales" o lo que fuera eso a lo que se referían. Él no creía en el destino, ni en el hilo rojo, ni en el karma de las vidas pasadas. Él creía en el libre albedrío. Por eso odiaba a las tragedias griegas e ignoraba a su maestro cuando le hablaba de aquel tema.

Por eso se extrañó tanto cuando, ese día, le revelaron que había interpretado mal las enseñanzas. Shang había cumplido los veinte años, había superado las pruebas que le habían impuesto y acababa de entrar en un círculo selecto de monjes; a pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en la cara de su maestro cuando éste le dijo que "el atentado" a la naturaleza eran los Jiang Shi.

No fue hasta que se fijó en la expresión de seriedad absoluta de su maestro, que comprendió que no iba en broma, y se sentó derecho, cubriéndose la boca para reprimir el impulso de seguir riéndose.

—Mis disculpas, señor.

—Espero que entiendas que es un tema delicado y que debe ser abordado con la madurez respectiva.

—En verdad lamento mi reacción anterior.

 _"Pero, ¿es que de verdad existen esas cosas?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente Shang, mirando de reojo para ver si alguno de los otros monjes delataba que todo se trataba de un chiste. Nada. De hecho, todos le miraban con desaprobación, y algunos incluso cuchicheaban entre ellos acerca de si realmente iban a admitir en su grupo a un joven tan irrespetuoso. Bajó la cabeza, tragando saliva. ¿Tan mal estaba reírse de unos seres que hasta hace unos segundos él no sabía que existían? Le hacían sentir como si fuera una persona horrible, aun cuando probablemente cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma.

—Shang.

—¿Sí, maestro?

—Los Jiang Shi _existen_. Y son más problemáticos de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Comprendo.

—De ahora en adelante, tu entrenamiento irá dirigido a aprender cómo controlar a esos monstruos y cómo deshacerte de ellos. ¿Alguna objeción al respecto?

—No, señor.

Shang mordió su labio inferior, apretando las manos empuñadas. Más les valía a esas cosas ser reales, pensó. Ni modo que se pasara toda una vida estudiando técnicas contra ellos si al final resultaban ser tan inventados como los unicornios. Él estaba allí para convertirse en un monje, no en un personaje de circo.

* * *

 _._

 _¡Buenas, buenas! He pasado un buen tiempo alejada del fandom y, más encima, con un bloqueo de escritor que se los encargo, ¡pero ya estoy de vuelta! ...Creo (?)_

 _Así que aquí traigo, con más de dos años de retraso (wow, cómo pasa el tiempo) la continuación de Un papel amarillo, que en realidad es un spin-off desde la perspectiva de Macau (Shang). Espero con esta historia resolver varias de las interrogantes que quedaron con el fic anterior, incluyendo el cómo Macau llegó a ser un cazador de Jiang Shi, los motivos de Kiku para actuar como actuó (uhhh, spoilers) y también el por qué de ese final tan brusco (uh oh, más spoilers). Y perdonen de antemano si queda alguna cosa medio incongruente, pero es que... este fic fue escrito cuando ya había olvidado muchas de las cosas no-escritas de Un papel amarillo xDU Así que tuve que improvisar bastante._

 _Planeo actualizar todos los domingos pero disculpen si me desfaso un poco, porque... el internado de Medi es duro. Y a veces hay turnos 24h en domingo (?) Y porque el fic aún no está terminado (aunque no me falta mucho)._

 _Bueno, pues eso. ¡Espero que aún haya alguien por aquí a quien le interese leer esto!_


	2. Un maestro más fuerte de lo esperado

**Capítulo 2: Un maestro más fuerte y estricto de lo esperado.**

—¡Levántate!

—Maestro, ¡es que ya no puedo más!

—¿Y crees que a un Jiang Shi le importará si "no puedes más"? En estos momentos ya te habrían extraído hasta tu última gota de energía.

 _"Eh, no, de eso ya se ha encargado usted"_ pensó Shang con desespero, intentando levantarse del suelo. Los brazos le temblaron cuando recargó su peso en ellos.

De todas las "clases" que tenía en esos momentos, la de resistencia era la que más odiaba. ¿Cuántas horas le habían tenido encerrado ahí esta vez? No tenía idea. Y tal vez lo mejor sería no pensar demasiado en ello. Sólo sabía que, en todo ese tiempo, no había hecho más que correr en una pista circular, sin derecho apenas a descanso. De hecho, juraría que sus "descansos" eran cuando tropezaba con sus propios pies y caía al suelo, enterrando su cara en la suave arcilla rojiza que ahora se le antojaba hasta cómoda.

Si fuera por él, se quedaría sólo con las clases de conjuros, mucho más relajadas y en las que, de vez en cuando, podía reírse de su maestro cuando un pergamino inmovilizador le pillaba a la mitad de un salto.

* * *

.

 _Shang me ha quedado como si fuera un niño pequeño molestoso y no como el adulto maduro que se supone que es asdf._

 _En el próximo capítulo, ¡Shang pone a prueba sus enseñanzas! Vamos a tener un poquillo de violencia :3_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	3. Un joven monje en su primera batalla

**Capítulo 3: Un joven monje en su primer enfrentamiento.**

Shang tragó saliva y se puso en guardia cuando se encontró cara a cara a la bestia, pero no pudo evitar salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas cuando ésta saltó hacia sí. ¡A la porra el entrenamiento!, se dijo en su cabeza, fintando para escurrirse por un estrecho callejón. Ni loco se enfrentaba a ese cadáver medio podrido, de ojos hundidos y ciegos, pero que estaba totalmente dispuesto a arrancarle un brazo de un solo mordisco. ¿Dónde se había metido su maestro? ¿Es que acaso pensaba dejarlo solo en su primera pelea contra un Jiang Shi? Si será hijo de puta, se quejó entre dientes, agachándose para coger más velocidad.

El ruido a sus espaldas apenas alcanzó a advertirle, y se pegó a la pared justo a tiempo para ver al monstruo fallar el ataque y resbalar unos metros más allá. Desenvainó su sable y le apuntó con él, jadeando; sólo entonces fue capaz de notar sus manos temblorosas. Ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda. Los Jiang Shi eran reales, ¡reales!, y no era nada lindo tener que enfrentarse a uno. _"Tranquilo"_ , se dijo a sí mismo, inhalando lo más lento y profundo que pudo. _"Recuerda las jodidas enseñanzas. El que pierde el control de sí mismo es el que acaba derrotado"._ Contuvo la respiración, moviéndose en silencio hacia un costado. Entonces, atacó.

Echó a correr hacia la criatura, gritando de miedo y adrenalina, y descargó su sable violentamente su dirección. La bestia, tomada por sorpresa, hizo un intento de retroceder, pero el filo consiguió rasgarle parcialmente sus ropas y dejarle un fino tajo oscuro en el pecho. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, enseñándole los dientes agudos, de encías negras. Shang ignoró aquella amenaza, blandiendo nuevamente su arma. Uno, dos, tres nuevos cortes, que apenas y alcanzaban a la bestia. Las ropas, sin embargo, acabaron por ceder.

El Jiang Shi era en realidad una _ella._

El momento de confusión le dio al monstruo el tiempo necesario para acortar distancias y morderle el brazo derecho, haciéndole soltar el sable. Shang se mordió el labio, ahogando un grito. No. _No._ Las energías comenzaron a abandonarle rápidamente y él estaba parado ahí, sin hacer nada. _"Reacciona. ¡Reacciona!"_ Sabía que atacarla no serviría para nada. O eso le habían dicho. Sólo le quedaba exorcizarla en ese mismo instante. Con dedos torpes, sacó uno de esos pergaminos de su bolso. Las sílabas ya estaban escritas, sólo faltaba activarlo. Acercó su mano izquierda a la que estaba haciendo atacada. Los mudras. El mantra.

—Lin —susurró con dificultad, haciendo la primera figura—. Bing. Dong. Zhe Jie. —Las piernas le temblaban, y en su visión borrosa se interponían puntos luminosos. Tragó saliva, esforzándose en mantener los ojos abiertos—. Zhen. Lie. Q-Qian…

Con un último susurro, "Xing", el joven monje tocó el rostro de la bestia con el pergamino, y ésta se deshizo en cenizas.

* * *

.

 _Yo veo a un bicho de esos y también salgo a por patas, no te preocupes, Shang (?)_

 _Umm, info... Los mudras son los movimientos de manos esos a lo Naruto. El mantra es lo que está recitando, que en este caso, es el Ku-ji (nueve sílabas), de origen taoísta y que, se cree, se usaba en el exorcismo (eh, eso dice Wikipedia)._

 _¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. Un joven monje que no está muy feliz

**Capítulo 4: Un joven monje que no está muy feliz**

—Al principio pensé en serio que ibas a fracasar en tu primera misión; sin embargo, ¡acabaste resolviéndolo sorprendentemente bien!

 _"_ _¿Sorprendentemente bien? ¡Casi me matan en esa calle!"_ pensó Shang, pero se abstuvo de comentar aquello en voz alta. Suspiró, volviéndose para mirar hacia el techo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero todavía se sentía cansado por el anterior esfuerzo. Su brazo derecho, envuelto en un firme vendaje, le enviaba señales dolorosas cada vez que intentaba moverlo. Según su maestro, debería estar agradecido de todavía conservarlo. ¡Como si fuera un gran consuelo! _"Nada de esto habría pasado si usted hubiese intervenido antes"_ se quejó mentalmente. No estaba seguro si una experiencia como aquella le hacía sentirse seguro de su fortaleza mental, que le permitió acabar con el Jiang Shi aun en tan desfavorables condiciones, o si en realidad era una seña para que dejara de exponer su vida a semejantes riesgos. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no quería enfrentarse a otra de esas bestias en mucho tiempo.

—Por cierto, apenas estés recuperado por completo, haremos un viaje a Sichuan. Tenemos el dato de una criatura que vaga por los alrededores de Neijiang que, presumimos, se trata de un Jiang Shi.

Aunque, para su desgracia, su maestro no tenía la menor intención de concederle ese deseo.

* * *

 _._

 _Digamos que Shang ya no le tiene mucho respeto a su maestro xD_

 _Capítulo corto para asegurarnos que no se nos muera el chico y que esta será su vida de ahora en adelante. ¡Pero el siguiente tiene un poco más de conexión con Un papel amarillo! Sólo un poco, pero está ahí._

 _¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. Un joven monje con una misión asignada

**Capítulo 5: Un joven monje con una misión asignada.**

Con el tiempo, Shang debía admitir que ya no resultaba tan terrible luchar contra los Jiang Shi. Vale, su primera misión había sido un desastre, y la segunda no había sido demasiado diferente. Pero cualquiera tenía derecho a equivocarse unas dos o tres veces… o cinco o siete, ya que estamos. De los errores se aprendía, y Shang había cometido demasiados en sus primeros años exorcizando a esos demonios. Enseñanzas que se le habían quedado marcadas en la piel y los huesos, a veces más literalmente de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero eso era tiempo pasado. Eran anécdotas y recuerdos. A sus veintiséis años, podía decir que esos bichos eran bastante predecibles y que resultaba, incluso, demasiado aburrido combatirlos. Siempre atacando de frente, siempre cargando con violencia. Sin saber de la elegancia de una estrategia, de la finura de una finta, del ataque inesperado por el costado con el que acababa derribándolos al suelo antes de enviarlos al más allá.

Por eso, cuando su maestro le mandó llamar para darle la nueva misión, él se dirigió a la sala común poco menos que bostezando. ¿Dónde sería ahora? ¿Yunnan? ¿Gansu?

—Hong Kong.

—¿Qué?

—Hong Kong, Shang. Entre los distritos de Sai Kung y Tai Po, aproximadamente.

Vale, acababan de mandarle al otro lado de la China. Literalmente. Pero qué podía hacer al respecto; él no era quien elegía sus misiones. Sólo le quedaba agachar la cabeza y obedecer a sus superiores. Los que, por cierto, se notaban bastante agitados, discutiendo entre sí y meneando sus cabezas. ¿Por qué sería? Sólo era un Jiang Shi. Nada del otro mundo.

—Shang —le llamó su maestro, y apenas dijo eso todos los susurros de la sala se callaron. Vale, eso había sido raro.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Necesito que me prestes atención.

—Le escucho —respondió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al saberse blanco de tantas miradas.

—La misión que te ha sido asignada es una de vital importancia. Se trata de un Jiang Shi que ha escapado de nuestro alcance por siglos. Un Jiang Shi que se desplaza rápido y que ha burlado en más de una ocasión nuestra constante vigilancia.

—O sea, es un errante.

—No es sólo un errante. Es un Jiang Shi _inteligente._ Sabe perfectamente que lo buscamos. Sabe lo que le pasará si le alcanzamos. Y no va a dejarse atrapar así sin más.

Shang tragó saliva. Algo en la manera en que su maestro hablaba le estaba haciendo sentir nervioso. ¿Por qué? Era un Jiang Shi. Él ya tenía experiencia. Por más que el monstruo ese fuera "inteligente"… no debería ser tan difícil. ¿Verdad?

Las miradas de los otros monjes parecían querer decirle lo contrario.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, Maestro.

—¿Qué sucede, Shang?

—Los Jiang Shi… —Se detuvo para tomar aire. Sentía la boca seca—. Los Jiang Shi son puro instinto. ¿Cómo es que éste…?

—Ah. Es porque es un experimento.

—¿Un… experimento?

—Sí. Alguien que dedicó su sabiduría en crear conjuros que favorecían a los Jiang Shi, en vez de destruirlos. ¿Recuerdas tus lecciones?

—Eh… ¿sí?

—Entonces no debe ser desconocido para ti el nombre de Honda Kiku.

—Oh.

Oh, mierda. Honda Kiku. La Rebelión de Uno Solo. Wang Yao. De repente, sintió que no quería recordar tan bien sus lecciones.

* * *

 _._

 _Chan chan cháaaaaan (?)_

 _Ok, como pueden ver, ¡ahora vamos a indagar un poco más en el pasado de Yao! Llegó el momento de aclarar varias dudas que quedaron con Un papel amarillo (que fue el principal motivo de escribir este spin-off, aparte de desarrollar un poco más a Shang como personaje)._

 _Como nota, llaman Jiang Shi errantes a aquellos que son nómadas y se mueven de provincia en provincia, en vez de quedarse para siempre en el mismo pueblito, lo que los hace mucho más difíciles de atrapar._

 _Ahora sí. ¡Adelante con el viaje en el tiempo!_


	6. Un joven predestinado desde el principio

**Capítulo 6: Un joven predestinado desde el principio.**

—Estás destinado a grandes cosas. Te lo he dicho desde el primer día, Kiku, desde el día en que la partera te envolvió en una manta y me dejó sostenerte en mis brazos. Te lo dije la otra vez, también, frente a la sonrisa temblorosa de tu madre antes que su alma volara a otros cielos. Y te lo repito ahora, hijo, mientras todavía soy capaz de hacerlo. Estás destinado a grandes cosas. No dejes que nadie te detenga de alcanzar tus objetivos.

Kiku asintió, inclinándose para reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Su padre le revolvió los cabellos con una mano temblorosa; acarició apenas su mejilla antes de regresar a su posición inicial. Kiku se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin atreverse a hablar o a moverse. Podía sentir los ligeros estremecimientos del cuerpo de su padre al respirar. El leve subir y bajar de su pecho. Los silbidos, siempre los silbidos. Cada vez más débil, cada vez más lento. Cada respiración más separada de la anterior. Hasta que dejó de sentir todo eso. Sólo quedó el silencio, sin nada que lo interrumpiera. Después, vino la realización. Las lágrimas. Había sido demasiado pronto.

Demasiado pronto, y él no estaba listo.

* * *

 _._

 _No hay mucho que comentar en este capi cortito excepto ¡Pobre Kiku! :ccc Pero lamentablemente esta parte de la historia no es nada divertida._

 _¡Nos vemos el el siguiente capítulo!_


	7. Un joven enfrentándose a la realidad

**Capítulo 7: Un joven enfrentándose a la realidad.**

Los vecinos le encontraron abrazado al cadáver de su padre un par de días después, cuando la ausencia del citado hombre les resultó extraña —y el olor a muerte había comenzado a reptar hacia fuera de la casa—. Tuvieron que separarlos a tirones, entre patadas y gritos, mientras otro grupo se dedicaba a cavar una tumba en el jardín. Todos cuchicheaban entre sí, intranquilos. ¿Qué harían con el mocoso? Los Honda no tenían parientes vivos —no en ese pueblo, al menos—. Nadie quería cargar con la responsabilidad de otra boca a la cual alimentar. Finalmente, y como nadie se atrevía a dejar al chiquillo a su suerte, se lo llevaron a rastras al templo más cercano. Los monjes le recibieron de brazos abiertos.

Los monjes le cuidaron bien. Dormía en el cuarto común, junto a otros niños que habían llegado al monasterio por motivos similares al suyo. Ayudaba en los quehaceres, al igual que todos los que allí residían. Asistía a sus lecciones con puntualidad. El taoísmo le ayudó, de a poco, a superar aquella pérdida —aunque a veces, sólo a veces, se le escapaban las lágrimas de noche—. Fueron buenos años, dentro de todo.

Hasta que fue llamado por los altos cargos para comenzar su entrenamiento como cazador de Jiang Shi.

* * *

 _._

 _Repito lo del capítulo anterior: pobre pobre Kiku. Y malditos vecinos sin corazón (?)_

 _Pero bueno, si Kiku no hubiera llegado al templo, nada de esta historia habría nacido, así que está eso._


	8. Un joven con muchas ideas en la cabeza

**Capítulo 8: Un joven con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza**

Para sorpresa de no pocos, Kiku resultó tener un talento innato para exterminar a los Jiang Shi. Su sigilo, su flexibilidad y sobre todo, su serenidad a la hora de enfrentarse con aquellos cadáveres en descomposición, le hacían un candidato ideal para las misiones más complicadas. Era una época donde apenas se estaban descubriendo los conjuros en papel, y Kiku no estaba asustado de probar la efectividad de estos en cada oportunidad que podía. En más de una ocasión, sin embargo, se vio obligado a combatir hasta que el sol hacía su trabajo sobre los monstruos aquellos. Simplemente, no era tan sencillo encontrar hanzi que tuvieran la potencia adecuada.

Pero todo ese campo de investigación no hacía más que picar la curiosidad de Kiku. Si era posible escribir hanzi que ralentizaran a los Jiang Shi, ¿existirían hanzi que les permitieran lo contrario? ¿Ganar un mejor control de sus cuerpos? ¿Ganar aunque fuera un poco de _conciencia_ sobre sus movimientos? No estaba muy seguro. Además, el sólo especular sobre ello tenía que ser alguna clase de herejía, supuso. Los Jiang Shi eran abominaciones que se alimentaban de la vida de otros. ¿Por qué alguien querría perpetuar la existencia de alguno de ellos?

Un par de años después, al notar que el Jiang Shi que había destruido sólo quería proteger a la niña que dejó atrás, Kiku volvió a plantearse las mismas preguntas.

* * *

 _._

 _Título alternativo, "La semilla de la rebelión". Aquí es donde comienzan las dudas. Oh, pero hasta dónde llegarás con todo esto, chico._

 _Y recuerden, hanzi es el lenguaje escrito chino, así como el kanji lo es del japonés._


	9. Un pensamiento clavado en su mente

**Capítulo 9: Un pensamiento clavado en su mente**

El cadáver de aquella madre aún pesaba sobre su conciencia pese a que su exorcismo había ocurrido varias semanas atrás. Sus ojos velados por las cataratas le parecieron tan tristes cuando el sol se hizo sentir en su cuerpo… Kiku negó con la cabeza. No. No, eso no estaba bien. Estaba pensando en herejías de nuevo. Pero es que, ¿acaso había sido mejor dejar huérfana a la niña? ¿Acaso no había alguna manera de contrarrestar las características negativas de un Jiang Shi? Porque, al menos esa mujer… esa mujer parecía tener una conciencia propia, ¿verdad? No había sido consumida totalmente por la oscuridad y…

Y probablemente no fuera la única. Probablemente había más Jiang Shi allá afuera capaces de controlar sus propios instintos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez… él podría ayudarles con eso.

Comenzó a escribir nuevos conjuros para probarlos la siguiente vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

 _._

 _Gah, olvidé actualizar el domingo pasado. Muchas cosas que hacer en la vida real. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Corto corto, y el que le sigue también lo es. Pero prometo que los compensaré en un par de capítulos más ;) Nos vemos este domingo~_


	10. Un plan puesto en acción

**Capítulo 10: Un plan puesto en acción**

Una vez estuvo seguro de la utilidad de sus pergaminos, decidió buscar a un Jiang Shi que no estuviera en la lista de objetivos del templo. No era una labor difícil: sólo había que buscar a muertos que fueran buenos candidatos a regresar a la "vida". Almas que no puedan encontrar la paz… Almas con asuntos pendientes, cuerpos que no hayan recibido sepultura adecuada, personas que no tuvieran quién les rezara. La lista podía seguir y seguir, pero con esos datos, ya había encasillado a alguien en las cercanías de Shanghái. Un criminal llamado Wang Yao, condenado a morir públicamente y su cuerpo a ser exhibido por tres días antes de abandonarlo sin sepultura. Si eso no era material para Jiang Shi, que lo colgaran del campanario.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, las personas del pueblo ya habían dispuesto del cuerpo. Kiku maldijo la lentitud del transporte, mientras buscaba por las cercanías algún rastro del muerto viviente. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que hubo una primera víctima que supo en dónde encontrarlo. Un pequeño cementerio abandonado, erigido en la cima de una colina. Claro, cómo no. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor escondite para un cadáver que un lugar lleno de muertos?

* * *

 _.  
_

 _¡Eeep! Ya estamos en esos momentos vistos parcialmente durante el flashback de Yao en Un papel amarillo. O, en otras palabras, donde se viene la parte buena (en mi opinión al menos xD)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo domingo!_


	11. Una duda que casi le mata

**Capítulo 11: Una duda que casi le mata**

Con el cuerpo de Yao sobre la mesa y el pergamino temblando en sus dedos, se preguntó si había sido prudente el traer semejante monstruo tan cerca suyo. Está bien, no es como si fuera a encontrar un Jiang Shi que valiera la pena ayudar de buenas a primeras, pero un asesino…

Se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía arrepentirse a estas alturas. Había viajado kilómetros para encontrarlo, le había seguido el rastro por días y noches enteros; le había encontrado dormido una madrugada adentro de una fosa común y se lo había traído consigo… Y ahora lo tenía enfrente de sí, descansando su última comida. Si no hacía algo, era hombre muerto. _"Vamos, Kiku. En caso que todo falle, siempre puedes exterminarlo…"_ Sus dedos tocaron la katana ceñida a su cinto. Inhaló profundo una vez. Dos veces. Extrajo de su bolsillo el pergamino…

Y Yao saltó encima suyo, hundiéndole los colmillos en el cuello. Kiku maldijo entre dientes al sentir las uñas del Jiang Shi incrustándose en sus brazos, y rebuscó en sus bolsillos un pergamino diferente. Cuando lo activó, una fuerte ventisca arrojó a Yao contra la pared opuesta, dejándolo inconsciente. Kiku se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Ese error podría haberle costado caro, pensó, acercándose al cuerpo tendido en el suelo y levantándolo para llevarlo de vuelta al mesón. Luego, el pergamino que deseaba usar en un principio. Susurró el mantra atropelladamente, y presionó el pergamino contra la frente del Jiang Shi con los ojos apretados. Los hanzi se iluminaron por un instante breve antes de regresar a la normalidad. Kiku entreabrió los ojos. Todo parecía normal ahí. Tomó temeroso el brazo de Yao, moviéndolo con cuidado. Los músculos habían perdido la rigidez cadavérica, y un espasmo sacudió los dedos del monstruo cuando Kiku flexionó su muñeca. Le levantó los párpados, y encontró unos ojos nublados por las cataratas. Uh.

—Parece que el pergamino no resuelve los problemas de vista —murmuró para sí.

Era frustrante, pero no era tan necesario como para obligarle a rehacer los hanzi. Mientras el resto funcionara… Tragó saliva y levantó un poco la voz.

—¿Puede oírme ahora?

—Siempre… Siempre he podido oírte —respondió Yao, asustándolo con su voz gastada, casi como el chirriar de una puerta. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en los labios de la bestia.

* * *

 _._

 _Está... ¡vivooooo!  
Lamentablemente ese es el inicio de los problemas para Kiku. Oh, ¿cómo vas a librarte de esta?_

 _El próximo capi va a ser algo más largo de lo usual por aquí. Capítulo 12: Una Rebelión de Uno Solo. ¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo!_


	12. Una Rebelión de Uno Solo

**Capítulo 12: Una Rebelión de Uno Solo**

Kiku se cuadró de hombros y levantó el mentón antes de ingresar a la Sala del Consejo. Tenía la sospecha que los altos cargos se habían enterado de sus acciones, pero no podía dejarles ver que se sentía intimidado por ello. Cuando notó esos ojos ancianos posarse sobre sí, les regresó la mirada, intentando transmitirles que _no, no se arrepentía_ y que _sí, lo volvería a hacer si pudiera._ El Gran Sabio se aclaró la garganta, dando un par de palmadas para denotar que había iniciado la sesión. Los murmullos que antes inundaran la habitación se detuvieron súbitamente.

—Honda Kiku.

—¿Sí, Maestro?

—Sabes el motivo por el cual se te ha convocado aquí, ¿verdad?

—No me imagino cuál podría ser, Maestro —mintió descaradamente. Por supuesto que lo sabía. El viejo hombre suspiró.

—De un tiempo a esta parte, no has estado participando en tus labores como cazador. ¿A qué se debe esta prolongada ausencia? —Ah, así que no iban a tocar el tema directamente, ¿eh?

—No me sentía en mis plenas capacidades para seguir persiguiendo y eliminando Jiang Shi. Mis disculpas si eso ha perjudicado a los del templo.

Alguien a su derecha soltó un bufido de exasperación. Kiku se volteó a mirarle.

—¿Disculpe, señor? ¿Quería decirme algo? —preguntó con total inocencia.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre le respondió sin rodeos, clavándole los ojos con una mueca de desprecio.

—Hemos tenido reportes de un Jiang Shi circulando en los alrededores del templo con un pergamino pegado a la frente. Y cuando los monjes han intentado detenerle, el Jiang Shi ha huido, mostrando un comportamiento improcedente para las bestias de su calaña. ¿Tienes algo que ver en eso?

Kiku puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

—¿Un Jiang Shi que huye de las personas? Es la primera vez que escucho algo semejante. ¿Por qué habría un monstruo de huir de su fuente de alimento?

—Creemos que el pergamino en su frente le ha dado cierto grado de conciencia sobre sí mismo y su medio, al punto de diferenciar entre humanos indefensos y cazadores —habló el Gran Sabio de nuevo, aunque no sin una mirada de reproche hacia aquel que le había acusado sin tapujos. El hombre sólo desvió la vista, incómodo.

—Tiene sentido que sea ése el origen de su recién descubierta "conciencia", pero, ¿quién sería el responsable de semejante aberración? Los conjuros son para destruir monstruos, no para hacerlos más fuertes, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí que todos lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. Oh, no. La mentira tendría que continuar un poco más.

—No estarán insinuando que el responsable soy yo, ¿verdad? —habló con un tono entre espanto e incredulidad—. ¿Por qué querría siquiera cometer semejante barbaridad?

—Eso mismo nos estamos preguntando, Kiku. ¿Por qué has estado leyendo tantos libros sobre la teoría de los hanzi? ¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo del templo? ¿Por qué hay aprendices que afirman haberte visto _paseándote por los jardines_ con este Jiang Shi?

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería seguir mintiendo? Había testigos, ¿qué tan confiables serían? Si eran demasiados, ¿debería admitir la culpa? ¿Qué pasaría con Yao si hacía eso? De pronto, tomó una decisión apresurada. Si seguía esperando, su solo silencio bastaría para incriminarle. Y si iba a resultar inculpado, que fuera al menos en condiciones más favorables. Levantó las manos en signo de derrota.

—Muy bien, me han atrapado. He estado experimentando con los hanzi. He inventado un conjuro para devolverles la conciencia de sí mismos a los Jiang Shi. ¿Y saben qué? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Los murmullos se elevaron de tono, y el chasquido de varias espadas desenvainándose llegó a sus oídos. Él siguió con las manos en alto, mas dispuesto a empuñar su propia arma en caso de extrema necesidad. Sonrió, si acaso para exasperarlos más.

—¿Saben qué he descubierto? Que los Jiang Shi pueden ser adiestrados. Que se puede limitar sus impulsos asesinos hasta reducirlos a un simple acto de necesidad y no de sinsentido. Que pueden tener sentimientos más allá del hambre y de la ira. En suma, que siguen siendo _humanos,_ incluso cuando nosotros hemos dejado de tratarles como tales.

—¡Sacrilegio! ¡Herejía! ¡Has perdido el juicio! —se escuchó a lo largo de la sala, a saber quién pronunciaba cada una de esas frases. Kiku miró de reojo: le tenían rodeado. Hizo un gesto para hacer silencio y, sorprendentemente, el Gran Sabio ordenó al resto a callar.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir antes que sea ejecutada tu sentencia?

—Sí. Quiero que sepan… que los Jiang Shi son fieles. Y el mío los destruiría a todos si así se lo ordenara.

Los hombres que antes fueran sus superiores se lanzaron hacia él, todos dispuestos a matarle apenas él bajara la guardia. Pero Kiku no era idiota; no iba a pelear contra toda esa masa humana. Apenas vio una abertura entre el muro de gente atacándole, corrió hacia ella, blandiendo su katana hasta conseguir escapar del pandemónium en que se había convertido la sala del consejo.

* * *

 _._

 _¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaaar!_


	13. Un joven planeando su próxima jugada

**Capítulo 13: Un joven planeando su próxima jugada.**

—¿Pasa algo, Kiku? —le preguntó Yao esa tarde, cuando lo escuchó entrar con la respiración agitada y los pasos pesados.

No le contestó de inmediato. En cambio, se dejó caer contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Al menos el refugio en donde estaban ahora era seguro, si el hecho que Yao siguiera allí era señal alguna de eso. Sin embargo, no iba a serlo por siempre. Les tenían el ojo puesto encima. Se mordió el labio, pensativo. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Las manos de Yao le rozaron los hombros.

—Pareces exhausto —insistió —. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Nada. Una misión —se corrigió casi de inmediato.

Yao hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía que no iba a seguir preguntando. Le desagradaba el tema, pese a no involucrarle directamente a él. ¿Sería que Yao había recordado lo que era compadecerse por otros? Kiku soltó una risa seca. No. ¿Cómo iba a recordar algo que en su vida nunca tuvo?

—¿Kiku?

—Debemos ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante —dijo en voz alta, y Yao se sobresaltó con el tono súbitamente serio de Kiku.

No iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

* * *

 _._

 _La vida real me retrasó en un par de días este capítulo, que por demás es re corto. En fin. La Rebelión de Uno Solo ha empezado y desde aquí todo se va colina abajo. La historia de Kiku y Yao se va acercando a su fin._

 _¡Nos leemos -espero- el próximo domingo!_


	14. Una discusión contra una muralla

**Capítulo 14: Una discusión contra una muralla.**

Al principio el trabajo sucio lo hizo él mismo. Saboteó misiones y atacó a los monjes, más bien como una forma de mantenerlos alejados que por querer destruirlos. Usó sus hanzi en otros Jiang Shi, dándoles las mismas instrucciones que antes diera a Yao. Algunos entendieron de inmediato, y les dejó que se movieran a sus anchas. Los que no le obedecieron fueron automáticamente eliminados.

Bien pronto se dio cuenta que los monjes le tenían _miedo._ Que no sabían cómo responder ante el ataque directo a sus mismísimas bases. Se dio cuenta que probablemente no le habrían matado aquel día en la sala del consejo, sino que simplemente le habrían aturdido y encerrado en una prisión. Porque estaba contra las normas el _asesinar_ seres humanos. Con los Jiang Shi no tenían problema.

Con él sí.

El saberse de algún modo intocable le hizo volverse más osado. En el siguiente ataque, entregó un mensaje a sus rivales. Quería una audiencia con el Gran Sabio. Nada de trucos tontos o les arrojaría a sus Jiang Shi encima. Aceptaron. La cita fue fijada una noche de luna nueva. Caminó con confianza hacia el salón de reuniones, y los monjes retrocedían a su paso, mirándole con temor. Kiku reprimió una sonrisa. Se sentía bien tener ese poder sobre otros. Se sentía _demasiado_ bien. Entró al salón y el Sabio despachó a sus hombres, como habían acordado. Una charla de uno a uno.

Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, era dolorosamente obvio que dicha charla no estaba yendo hacia ninguna parte.

—Hay almas que merecen ser salvadas.

—¿Y quién crees que eres para decidir cuáles se salvan?

Estúpido, estúpido Gran Sabio. Su propuesta era simple en verdad: ofrecer a los Jiang Shi una opción para redimirse. Si estaban dispuestos a seguir una vida virtuosa, ellos les dejaban vivir. Si preferían continuar con sus pecados, eliminarles al instante. Más o menos lo que venía haciendo él, por rebelarse, por demostrarles.

—Aún así, ellos siguen alimentándose de energía vital. Van a seguir matando seres inocentes.

—No si los educas. Pueden alimentarse de alguien sin matarlo. Pueden matar seres cuya vida está a punto de acabar. Tienen control de sí mismos, no van a matar por matar.

—No tienes la certeza de eso.

—¿Y qué van a hacer al respecto, entonces?

El Gran Sabio suspiró. Ni siquiera podía atreverse a decir que lo encerrarían en un calabozo. Mucho menos condenarle a muerte. Era débil, y Kiku no tenía tiempo para jugar al tira y afloja hasta que uno de ellos acabara por ceder. No. Le pondría fin a eso de una buena vez.

Le pidió a Yao que asesinara a ese obstáculo.

* * *

 _._

 _*suspense (?)*_

 _No contaba con tener turno de hospital el domingo, así que aquí estoy, subiendo el capi un martes /otra vez/ *sigh*_

 _Como sea, las cosas se ponen densas... y el flashback está a punto de terminar. ¡El siguiente capítulo se viene largo! ...al menos más largo de lo usual._

 _Capítulo 15: Un Jiang Shi que no cumplió su promesa._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_


	15. Un Jiang Shi que no cumplió su promesa

**Capítulo 15: Un Jiang Shi que no cumplió su promesa**

El ataque fue traicionero. Se adentraron una noche en el templo, asegurándose de no alertar a los guardias con su presencia, y avanzaron con pasos sigilosos hasta llegar al dormitorio donde descansaba el Gran Sabio. _Slash, slash_ , y aquellos que velaban las puertas habían caído. _Slash_ , y no hubo más Gran Sabio. Misión completa.

Pero Kiku no contaba con que uno de los novatos les viera cuando emprendían la retirada. Simplemente no consideró la posibilidad, hasta que la campana principal del templo llenó el aire con un único tañido, grave y sepulcral, despertando a los durmientes y dando un claro aviso a los del templo: _Intrusos_. Maldijo entre dientes, cogiendo a Yao por un brazo y emprendiendo una carrera acelerada hacia la salida. Había pasado gran parte de su vida conociendo aquel templo, por lo que trazó su vía de escape por una serie de pasadizos y de dormitorios abandonados, teniendo como único objetivo el salir de allí indemnes. Sin embargo, y pese a los atajos y desvíos tomados, los monjes consiguieron rodearles cuando llegaron al patio sur, un terreno amplio y descubierto, sin escondites y con apenas una puerta separándolos de la libertad. Esta vez las espadas le apuntaron sin remordimiento, y Kiku supo que sus días de inmortalidad estaban contados. Yao dio un paso atrás, pegando su espalda contra la suya.

—¿Y ahora qué? —siseó el Jiang Shi, volteando nervioso la cabeza intentando escuchar el más mínimo ruido que delatara el comienzo de la batalla.

—Tal parece que no tenemos otra opción. Habrá que abrirnos paso a la fuerza.

—Van a pelear a matar, Kiku.

—Entonces mátalos tú primero.

Los ojos del Jiang Shi se abrieron de espanto cuando Kiku se separó de él para blandir su katana contra el monje más cercano. El chirrido de metal contra metal no se hizo esperar, retumbando en los oídos de Yao y dándole la señal que esperaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Yao arqueó el cuerpo hacia adelante y se lanzó hacia la multitud sin pensarlo dos veces. Sintió más que escuchó las armas apuntándolo cuando saltó por encima de sus cabezas, esquivando el cerco de filos y puntas, y aterrizó sobre uno de sus atacantes, shuanggou al frente. El pobre hombre no alcanzó ni a emitir un quejido cuando las espadas le atravesaron el pecho. Se volteó de inmediato, golpeando con el canto a otros dos, y saltó de nuevo. Sabía que, de quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, iba a convertirse en un blanco fácil. En cambio, nadie tenía armas con el alcance suficiente para darle cuando estaba en el aire. Repitió la maniobra un par de veces, antes de cambiar de estrategia para evitar darles la chance de tenderle una trampa. En algún punto detrás de sí, escuchó a Kiku soltar un grito ronco antes de ser interrumpido por el ruido húmedo de la carne siendo cortada. Mierda. Ojalá no fuera la carne de Kiku. Pero no había tiempo para asegurarse de la integridad de su dueño. Apenas si había tiempo para asegurar su propia integridad. Ensartó su espada en un vientre desprotegido como si fuera su vaina original.

Mentiría si dijera que no se estaba emocionando. El Yao de antes, el Yao humano, se había deleitado con los sonidos que la gente emitía antes de morir, había disfrutado de la humedad tibia y pegajosa de la sangre. Sus instintos de asesino despertaban con cada muerto que dejaba tras de sí, con cada herida que recibía su cuerpo ya difunto. Se sentía como una venganza indirecta hacia quienes le apresaron, hacia quienes le colgaron en la horca a vista y paciencia de los del pueblo, como si fuera un animal. Y tal vez lo era, pero eso no le evitaba el rencor hirviéndole en las venas, quemándole las palmas cuando sus espadas atravesaban un hombro o cortaban una garganta como si fuera mantou. No le evitaba la satisfacción enferma de saber que otra víctima había caído a sus pies.

Para cuando Yao recuperó la razón, la pelea había terminado. Alguien a su derecha respiraba trabajosamente, arrodillado en el suelo y doblado sobre sí mismo. Kiku había rodeado su abdomen con ambos brazos, intentando comprimir una herida no muy profunda, pero que sangraba profusamente. No sabía si reír o llorar. Esto no era lo que estaba en sus planes. No pretendía haber matado a todos aquellos que le acogieron con los brazos abiertos, tantos años atrás. ¡Sólo quería que lo entendieran! Y ahí estaba, rodeado por sus cuerpos inertes. Probablemente ya no quedaba nadie con vida en el templo excepto él. Intentó levantarse, y una espada se situó justo debajo de su mentón, la punta tocando apenas la piel de su cuello. Miró hacia arriba, rechinando los dientes al notar quién era.

—Yao.

El Jiang Shi no movió su espada, ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mención de su nombre. Bajó su mirada, clavándole los ojos ciegos en el rostro.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Todo es tu culpa —siseó entonces el Jiang Shi, y le sorprendió el tono enfurecido de su voz.

—Oh, vamos, deja eso. Baja el arma y hablemos de esto.

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar! ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que era malo matar? ¿Cuántas veces me explicaste la importancia de la vida, que debía matar sólo si era muy necesario? Millones, millones de veces. Y ahora nada más mira esto. Mira todas estas muertes innecesarias.

—Estaban atacándonos-

—¡Eran tu familia! —Kiku hizo una mueca de dolor ante aquella palabra. La espada tembló en las manos del Jiang Shi, como si él también se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez era una oportunidad.

—Baja el arma, por favor —pidió calmadamente.

—No.

—Oh, no te atreverías-

Le traspasó el cuello sin miramientos. Kiku tosió una vez, la sangre burbujeando en su boca y derramándose desde sus labios y su cuello, los ojos abiertos en incredulidad. Cayó al suelo, tosiendo, y un gorgoteo horrible reemplazó al sonido de su respiración. Su cuerpo se contrajo en violentos espasmos una, dos, tres veces. Luego se quedó inmóvil.

Yao gritó.

Gritó, y clavó sus shuanggou en el suelo, y se agachó para levantar a Kiku por el cuello de sus ropas y le hundió los dientes en el sitio herido, absorbiendo los últimos remanentes de vida que le quedaban. Gritó al arrojar su cuerpo al suelo, y reprimió un gemido cuando se inclinó a cerrar los ojos del muy bastardo. Se quedó unos momentos allí, intentando calmar las sacudidas de su cuerpo, los sollozos secos, porque los Jiang Shi no tienen lágrimas para librarse de la tristeza. Luego se puso de pie y huyó de aquel sitio maldito. Jamás volvería a pisar esas tierras.

Una semana después, un grupo de monjes de un templo cercano llegan al lugar de la masacre, alertados por el único mensajero que consiguió huir. El lugar estaba en ruinas, tapizado de cadáveres en estado de descomposición y armas desperdigadas por el suelo. Cuando se acercaron al centro de aquella masacre, encontraron un cuerpo tendido sobre su costado, el único que no llevaba el traje de los del templo. Un par de espadas estaban hundidas en la tierra al lado de los restos del hereje.

* * *

 _._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no me moría de ganas por escribir este capítulo. ¡Anyways! La historia de Kiku y Yao concluye así, con el uno muerto a manos del otro. Goodness gracious. Espero que la escena de la pelea haya quedado bien, joder si es complicado transmitir lo imaginado y a la vez no repetir mucho las mismas palabras._

 _Ahora, un par de definiciones:_

 _Shuanggou: espadas chinas dobles, y el arma favorita de Yao desdde que aún era humano. Hee._

 _Mantou: Bollos al vapor, yum yum._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_


	16. Un Jiang Shi errante y un encuentro

**Capítulo 16: Un Jiang Shi errante y un encuentro inesperado**

Separado del contacto humano, Yao perdió la noción del tiempo mientras avanzaba presuroso por las tierras descampadas de ese país. Sólo quería alejarse de aquel lugar que le traía recuerdos tan agridulces. Sólo quería olvidar la presencia de Kiku. O al menos eso es lo que se repetía, aunque sus actos le contradijeran.

Jamás se deshizo de las ropas que le diera esa primera vez.

Eran la clase de ropas que usaban los de clase alta al ser sepultados. Eran sedosas y pesadas, de mangas anchas y brocados en relieve, y probablemente demasiado llamativas como para mezclarse con la multitud. Pese a todo, no las abandonó. Y siguió bordeando las aldeas y refugiándose en cementerios abandonados. Se sumergía en ríos para limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo e inclinaba cuidadoso la cabeza hacia atrás para lavar sus cabellos, temiendo mojar el pergamino de su frente y acabar con ese estilo de vida al que ya se había acostumbrado. Siguió moviéndose sigiloso de noche, buscando vagabundos y ancianos de los cuales obtener energía. Y jamás volvió a acercarse al templo.

Los años pasaron, y con ellos vino el cansancio, el aburrimiento. Se sorprendió la primera vez que le desafiara un monje, pero no era imbécil y huyó de inmediato. Cada cierto tiempo, alguien volvía a comunicar a los monjes de algún templo y cada cierto tiempo, se veía obligado a pelear, apenas lo justo y necesario para distraerlos y perderse lejos de su alcance. No había necesidad de poner su "vida" en riesgo. No había necesidad de una repetición de lo ocurrido en el templo. Y en esa huida las aldeas se volvieron pueblos, los pueblos se volvieron ciudades, y antes que Yao lo notara, el ruido de los automóviles había remplazado el de las carretas, y el aire se tornó pesado al punto de hacerle pensar que tenía la cabeza permanentemente sobre un brasero. Los cementerios dejaron de ser un escondite amable y siempre accesible, y se vio obligado a esquivar guardias y encerrarse en mausoleos cuando la mañana se aproximaba. Pero era difícil, y en más de una ocasión, se encontró aovillado dentro de cajas de cartón o entre escombros de construcción para esquivar el sol que progresivamente le hacía sentirse más y más débil.

Hasta que esa vez sucedió. Desesperado por un refugio y sin haberse alimentado en semanas, decidió correr el riesgo y golpear a una puerta, dispuesto a beber la vida del primero que abriese y adueñarse de su hogar. Buscó una casa alejada del centro de la ciudad, en un barrio tranquilo y en donde sólo pudiera percibir un ocupante, "alguien que no sería extrañado". Incluso ahora, las palabras de Kiku le rondaban en la cabeza. Dio unos golpes firmes y esperó, acechante. Era de madrugada, hacía frío y no había un alma en las calles. El silencio sólo era quebrado por el ladrido estridente de un perro a su izquierda, probablemente de la casa de al lado, y probablemente dirigido a él. Nervioso, golpeó de nuevo a la puerta, y esta se abrió con un leve quejido. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo enfrente a su objetivo, supo que no sería capaz de matarlo. Cayó de rodillas, temblando, y pidió disculpas al desconocido por haber interrumpido su sueño. Por algún motivo, el aura que emanaba aquel humano le recordaba mucho a Kiku.

El desconocido no pronunció palabra, pero pudo percibir su confusión al verle. Entonces, hizo lo único racional que se le ocurrió en el momento: le suplicó por un techo y por una vida, apenas una insignificante vida para saciar su hambre.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron exasperantes ante la falta de respuesta (¿le habría escuchado, estaría asustado?), pero pronto escuchó al desconocido suspirar con resignación.

―Si no te molesta que sea un animal, te regalo al perro del vecino ―dijo con voz aburrida―. Cierra la puerta cuando entres.

No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad había funcionado? Se levantó de inmediato y de un salto ya estaba en el jardín de al lado, dispuesto a tomar lo prometido antes que se arrepintiera. Cuando entró a la casa, el joven ya no estaba. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba su presencia? _"O acaso es más fuerte de lo que aparenta"_ , pensó Yao, pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse. El sol ya estaba iluminando la puerta de entrada.

* * *

 _._

 _Yyyy volvemos con el encuentro de Yao y Kha Loung, esta vez desde la perspectiva de nuestro Jiang Shi. Aunque no te acostumbres a aparecer en este fanfic, Hong Kong, que el protagonista es otro :3_

 _El siguiente capítulo es más liviano comparado con los últimos que había estado subiendo hehe. ¿En qué momento esta historia se volvió tan seria?  
_

 _Como sea, ¡hasta la próxima semana!_


	17. Interludio: Una primera mañana

**Interludio: Una primera mañana preguntándose qué mierda está pasando**

Loung despertó sintiéndose extrañamente descansado. Se levantó con lentitud, notando el inusual silencio del lugar. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa, no había ladridos amenazando con romperle los tímpanos, lo que era una bendición por sí sola. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño aún descalzo, bostezando ruidosamente, y se recargó en la puerta, girando el pomo y permitiendo que se abriera bajo su propio peso.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de agua cayendo, como si alguien acabara de volcar una cubeta. Parpadeó con extrañeza, buscando la fuente del sonido… y encontró a la silueta delgada que estaba arrodillada en el suelo embaldosado de la tina, levantando un jarro plástico lleno de líquido. Su cabello largo caía húmedo sobre una espalda demasiado blanca como para ser natural. Debió escapársele algún sonido de sorpresa, porque la silueta detuvo sus actos, bajando el jarro y volviéndose hacia él.

Tenía los ojos más extraños que hubiera visto.

Se quedó un par de segundos contemplando las pupilas lechosas y los irises dorados antes de despertar de aquel trance. Sus ojos bajaron más que lo que hubiera deseado que bajaran antes de caer en cuenta.

—¿¡Qué carajos hace un tío en bolas en mi cuarto de baño!?

El "tío" dejó caer el jarro y se tapó como pudo con una toalla, pero el daño a sus retinas ya estaba hecho.

—¡Aiyaa!, ¿que no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo!

—¿Preguntarme a mí? ¡Tú dijiste que podía entrar si quería!

Y entonces Loung recordó vagamente haber dicho algo como eso, a un tipo vistiendo ropas dignas de museo, hace un par de horas atrás. " _Aparentemente no fue un sueño"_ pensó entonces, y se palmeó en la frente por haber permitido que un vagabundo entrara a su casa así como así. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

—Ugh, como sea. Termina de bañarte y lárgate de mi casa cuando acabes de vestirte.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

—Quiero evitar que mi casa se convierta en un refugio para pordioseros. Venga, deja de dar la lata y apúrate.

—¡Dijiste que podía quedarme el día completo!

¿Lo había dicho? Esa parte no la recordaba muy bien.

—Sí, sí, como sea, igual no pienso darte de mi almuerzo.

—No lo necesito, con el perro de anoche me basta para tres días —comento al aire y qué. Mierdas. Acababa de decir este hombre.

—¿…Perro? —fue la única palabra coherente que pudo articular, antes de que el resto de la noche volviera a su mente. Claro. Había pedido una vida. _Vida._ Y él se la había dado sin siquiera pensarlo. Eso explicaba lo tranquilo de la mañana.

—¿Podríamos discutir esto cuando deje de estar mojado y desnudo dentro de un cuarto de baño? —le interrumpió la voz de _esa cosa_ y vale, sí, podía postergar esta conversación para después. Es más, podía postergar esta conversación para siempre.

Salió del cuarto de baño con paso rígido, preguntándose qué debía hacer con alguien que o era un lunático asesino, o era un monstruo de fantasía.

* * *

 _._

 _Y aquí está la infame escena en que Loung tuvo la desgracia de "comprobar" que Yao era hombre (apuesto que nadie recuerda el capi 2 de Un papel amarillo pero qué más da xD)_

 _En otras noticias, me está pillando la máquina, ¡sólo me queda un capítulo más de reserva! Lo que significa que tengo que ponerme las pilas en avanzar la historia si quiero mantener las actualizaciones semanales, je. ¿¡Por qué siempre hago todo a última hora!?_

 _Como sea, hasta el próximo domingo c:_


	18. Un desconocido en una búsqueda sin fin

**Capítulo 17: Un desconocido en una búsqueda interminable**

El vuelo hasta Hong Kong había tardado poco más de dos horas, pero entre el trayecto al aeropuerto y los trámites de aduana, Shang llegó a su destino bien entrada la tarde. Pensó en dejarlo por el día y buscarse un hotel para descansar un rato del viaje, pero pronto desechó la idea. Él no había venido a Hong Kong de vacaciones, se dijo mientras dejaba su equipaje en un casillero en el mismo aeropuerto y tomaba sólo lo esencial. Había venido a cazar un monstruo.

Cuando salió del lugar aún había sol, así que comenzó por lo obvio: buscar algún sitio donde el Jiang Shi pudiera estar escondido. Atravesó a paso rápido todo callejón que apareciera en su camino; compró un ramillete de flores para pasar desapercibido cuando entraba a los cementerios buscando tumbas recientes y revisando los mausoleos por si encontraba alguna puerta forzada que lo delatara. Fingió estar medio perdido mientras pasaba por sitios en construcción y vertederos clandestinos. Sin embargo —como era de esperarse—, no consiguió nada ese primer día. Hong Kong era demasiado grande y demasiado lleno de gente como para encontrar a un Jiang Shi en unas pocas horas, incluso si éste vistiera ropas antiguas y rehuyera de la luz. Esa noche la pasó durmiendo en una silla en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

La secuencia se repitió durante un par de semanas. En las mañanas, revisar las noticias por si hubiera información sobre ataques extraños que delataran al monstruo. Luego, buscar al Jiang Shi en posibles escondites. Más de una vez revisó los mismos lugares, considerando que Yao perfectamente podría estar evitando los encuentros con gente como él y cambiara de lugar todas las noches. Sin embargo, nada daba resultados. Estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y decirle a los del templo que el monstruo debía haberse escapado de nuevo, cuando lo vio esa última noche.

Esa noche en que un ser de cabello largo y ropas extrañas le tendía la mano a un hombre ebrio tumbado sobre la vereda.

Las alarmas se encendieron dentro de la cabeza de Shang, e inconscientemente llevó la diestra a la empuñadura de su sable, andando a paso rápido —bueno, todo lo rápido que se podía sin parecer sospechoso—. Yao estaba inclinado sobre su víctima, probablemente absorbiendo toda la energía que podía sin llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Sabía que los Jiang Shi podían robar energía vital de los humanos sin tener que herirlos, o tan siquiera tocarlos (aunque era más sencillo de esa manera, claro), así que pese a todo iba a llegar tarde y…

Y el Jiang Shi levantó bruscamente la cabeza, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, y de un brinco se deslizó por el callejón más cercano. Shang maldijo entre dientes, echando a correr tras la bestia. Al entrar al callejón, notó los pies descalzos del Jiang Shi desaparecer detrás de una curva, y al alcanzarla, lo vio saltando entre los balcones de un edificio de departamentos.

Le siguió todo el camino hasta detenerse a una cuadra de una casa modesta y sobria, levantando una ceja ante la escena. El Jiang Shi acababa de tocar ante la puerta, y un hombre joven —un adolescente, más bien— le hizo pasar con un gesto cansado al interior. Esto… esto no era lo que se esperaba.

Tal vez eliminar a Wang Yao iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio.

* * *

 _._

 _This is it. Me he quedado sin reserva de capítulos. A dos semanas de mi examen. *se mata (?)*_

 _Anyways, intentaré mantener actualizaciones a un ritmo decente pese a todo. Cada vez falta menos..._


	19. Un desconocido evaluando la situación

**Capítulo 18: Un desconocido evaluando la situación.**

—Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba.

—Sentí como si alguien estuviera observándome.

Shang se aproximó más a la pared, intentando escuchar la conversación del Jiang Shi con el chico que le había abierto la puerta. Arriesgó una mirada por la ventana. El joven estaba… ¿cepillando el pelo de Yao? Mientras miraba televisión.

—Te dije que usaras ropas de este siglo —suspiró el chico.

—¡No me estaban mirando por mis ropas! Era… era algo diferente.

—A lo mejor alguien te tenía ganas —replicó, fingiendo un estremecimiento—. Me compadezco del pobre idiota.

—¡Aiyaa, ¿tienes que ser tan desagradable!?

La conversación tomó un rumbo mucho más ligero, y Shang se quedó mirando la escena con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro. ¿Qué clase de relación llevaban estos dos? _Qué clase de ser se comportaba tan tranquilo minutos después de haber querido matar un humano._ Y ya que estábamos, ¿por qué Yao estaba siendo amigable con este humano en particular? ¿No habría sido más sencillo matarlo y continuar viaje? Pero no, al parecer había decidido quedarse allí, pese a que con ello aumentaba las chances de ser descubierto por los monjes. Algo había en toda la situación que le parecía de lo más anómalo. Decidió seguir observando. No era como si pudiera entrar en una propiedad privada y atacar al Jiang Shi así sin más. Pero sentía un malestar en su estómago cuando pensaba que, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que ir a buscar sus cosas _y dejar de vigilar al monstruo._ Aquel muchacho no tenía idea de con quién estaba viviendo.

No tenía idea del riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo.

* * *

 _._

 _Me vino un boom de inspiración y he conseguido adelantar más capítulos de los que escribí en todos los meses anteriores xD ¡En fin! Calma antes de la tormenta._

 _¡Nos leemos el próximo finde!_


	20. Un error

**Capítulo 19: Un error**

Mientras más tiempo pasaba observándolos, más surrealista le parecía todo.

El Jiang Shi era el primero en ocupar la ducha. Entraba al cuarto de baño apenas asomaban los rayos del sol y gastaba una hora exacta allí dentro, entre una rutina de baño escrupulosa, cubrirse el cuerpo con perfumes y ropas, y desenredar el cabello que le caía hasta casi la cintura. Luego se dirigía al cuarto de Jia Long —al parecer ese era el nombre del chico— y se acurrucaba en una esquina del cuarto, envolviéndose con mantas que parecía que estaban allí sólo para ese propósito. Más tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba lo suficientemente alto para considerarse hora del almuerzo, se levantaba Long. Se daba una ducha rápida y, tras vestirse, se dirigía a preparar la comida. En ocasiones, el Jiang Shi se le unía, asomándose por encima de su hombro para olfatear las ollas o dando algún comentario casual acerca de la simplicidad de los platos que preparaba el humano. Se sentaban uno en cada cabecera de la mesa para seis personas. Después, era variable. A veces el humano leía un libro. A veces miraba televisión. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la computadora portátil, con la música por los altavoces para que el Jiang Shi no sintiera como si Long lo estuviera ignorando, descubrió después.

Una vez a la semana, Yao salía por las noches a cazar humanos. La primera noche le tomó desprevenido, y sólo se dio cuenta cuando el monstruo ya era apenas una silueta borrosa a la distancia, por lo que le perdió el rastro de inmediato. La segunda vez, como si sospechara que estaba siendo seguido, el Jiang Shi se dirigió a una calle principal, donde todavía quedaba bastante gente entre la cual mezclarse, y cruzó arriesgado la calle ganándose varios bocinazos, desapareciendo en un callejón poco más allá. Lo mismo hizo la tercera noche.

La cuarta noche no salió a cazar. Se la pasó conversando con Jia Long. En un momento, el humano alargó su mano hacia la frente del Jiang Shi y…

No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Yao transformarse en la bestia carcomida y putrefacta que sabía que era por debajo del pergamino. Se quedó con la mano temblando en la empuñadura del sable cuando sus colmillos se hundieron en la piel del joven. No se movió de su puesto cuando vio al chico luchar por su vida, cuando vio sus ojos desesperados al momento de empujar aquel papel amarillo contra la frente del monstruo rogando que funcionara.

El chico se desmayó. Yao regresó a la normalidad. Yao escuchó la respiración trabajosa de Long, deslizó sus dedos temerosamente alrededor de la herida que él mismo causara. Yao cargó al chico en sus brazos, lo llevó al dormitorio, buscó torpemente el botiquín de primeros auxilios para detener la hemorragia. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, Shang fue un estúpido por no haber intervenido. Pero siendo sinceros, no se había esperado dicho desenlace. Yao había actuado tan… _humano_ esos días en que estuvo vigilándolo. Tan tranquilo, que hasta estuvo a punto de convencerse que no era necesario exorcizarlo. ¿Sería esto lo que vio Kiku cuando armó su rebelión? ¿Un Jiang Shi en absoluto control de sus actos? ¿Una criatura que hablaba y reaccionaba como si tuviera _sentimientos?_ Y todo se iba al carajo sin el conjuro adherido a su frente. Ahora entendía por qué Yao echaba la cabeza tan hacia atrás cuando se duchaba.

Si el papel era destruido se acababa la fachada de chico bueno.

Necesitaba un plan para distanciarlos y deshacerse de aquella bomba de tiempo que suponía Yao.

* * *

 _._

 _Shang sólo quiere lo mejor para todos uwu_

 _¡Y bueno! Pensaba subir este cap un poco antes pero la vida real se interpuso (aún no me creo que aprobé el examen de internado omg). Sin embargo, ahora me encuentro en total libertad para hacer lo que se me dé la gana... y para terminar de una vez esta historia, que ya se va acercando a su final. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	21. Una decisión que debía ser tomada

**Capítulo 20: Una decisión que debía ser tomada.**

Long no se estaba recuperando bien. Después del ataque de Yao, había estado decaído, lo cual era de esperarse al considerar la cantidad de energía vital que debió haber absorbido el Jiang Shi. Tendría que haber regresado a la normalidad en un par de días, como mucho… Pero no. Ahora parecía estar enfermo de una gripe.

Probablemente Yao continuaba robándole energía incluso ahora.

Era lo más lógico, considerando que no había salido a cazar en diez días. A falta de sustento, se había agarrado inconscientemente de aquel que estaba más cerca de él. El problema era que Yao no se daba cuenta. Estaba tan preocupado por el chico que pasaba más tiempo al lado suyo, llevándole té y vigilándolo mientras dormía, sin intención alguna de apartarse de su lado. Si seguían así, eso sólo podía terminar en la muerte de Jia Long. Era momento de intervenir.

Esa tarde, completó los preparativos de su plan. Esperó hasta la madrugada para llamar a la puerta, apenas un roce de nudillos contra la madera, en un sonido tan suave que sólo el Jiang Shi podría escucharlo. Y en efecto, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y Yao le recibió en el umbral.

—¿Diga?

—Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Había decidido adoptar una actitud seria, casi prepotente, aprovechándose de la emocionalidad del Jiang Shi para provocarlo a pelear. No podía permitir que se escapara como había hecho tantas veces. Le preguntó por Kiku. Yao ocultó el rostro y Shang usó aquello para realizar el primer ataque, más por probar su postura que por querer causar daño. El Jiang Shi lo esquivó con facilidad, poniéndose en guardia.

—¡Vaya! Tienes buenos reflejos para ser un cadáver tan viejo.

—Y tú eres bastante insolente para tener un arma entre las manos. Los niños no deberían empuñar esas cosas.

—Sí, muy gracioso, ancianito. O debería decir… ¿Wang Yao?

—¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—He hecho algunas averiguaciones. Por poco matas al humano que vive en esta casa la semana pasada, ¿no?

Su expresión aterrorizada casi le dio pena. Sin embargo, ya había visto lo suficiente como para comprender que, aunque Yao se comportara bien, seguía siendo un peligro para Long.

—Ah, te he tomado por sorpresa. Llevan una vida bastante aburrida aquí, ¿sabes? Seguro Long no te extrañará si te largas.

—Eres un…

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. No vine aquí a discutir. ¿Te parece si vamos afuera? A menos, claro, que quieras que destroce la casa de tu amigo.

—…Vamos afuera. Aún está oscuro.

Yao salió corriendo y él le siguió con una sonrisa triste. El Jiang Shi acababa de entrar en la trampa.

* * *

 _._

 _Me he quedado sin pc por un tiempo pero ahora vengo de vuelta xD  
_

 _Eeeeen fin. El próximo capítulo se viene la pelea. God no quiero escribir esa escena de nuevo ;;_

 _Hasta pronto, espero xD_


	22. Una pelea ganada antes de empezar

**Capítulo 21: Una pelea ganada antes de empezar**

Yao se movía rápido. Corría a largas zancadas por las calles, como buscando un sitio alejado de espectadores. Shang no se molestó en alcanzarlo. Lo siguió a unos metros de distancia, los ojos atentos a cada detalle. A estas alturas, el Jiang Shi ya debía haberlo notado.

No había escapatoria.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Había trazado con pergaminos un círculo en torno a la casa de Jia Long, a modo de evitar que Yao se alejara más allá de esos límites. Era lo bastante amplio como para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero lo suficientemente estrecho para evitar perderlo de vista. Conforme avanzaba, activaba más y más pergaminos para restringir el área en que lucharían. Al final, sólo quedaba un único sitio al que Yao podía dirigirse, y un par de minutos después, lo vio alcanzar el que sería su campo de batalla. Apenas sorteó los muros, activó el último círculo mágico y entró en él. Soltó un silbido de admiración. No iba a abandonar ahora la máscara de prepotencia.

—Debí suponer que me traerías a un lugar así. La muerte atrae a la muerte y-

—Oh, cállate —espetó Yao, visiblemente enfadado. Era de admirar que le siguiera el juego, desafiante—. Lo hice porque es un lugar amplio y libre de gente.

—Pero no deja de ser un cementerio.

Oh, bendita ironía. Yao se volvió a él, las facciones endurecidas. Él fingió ignorarlo. Desenvainó su sable, lo examinó, le dio un par de golpecitos con las uñas. Yao no hizo ademán alguno de moverse.

—Me llamo Shang —le dijo, calmado. La expresión del Jiang Shi era indescifrable.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Pensé que tendrías curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad de qué? —Aprovechó sus palabras para adelantarse en un ataque rápido. Yao lo esquivó como si hubiera entrenado para eso toda la vida.

—Curiosidad de saber quién acabaría contigo —remató Shang, corriendo hacia él. Se acabaron los juegos.

Blandió su sable hacia el Jiang Shi una, dos, tres veces, siendo esquivado cada vez. Yao tenía la costumbre odiosa de saltar hacia atrás, quedando siempre al borde de su rango de ataque, pero sin atreverse a cruzarlo para golpearlo de vuelta. Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía intenciones de luchar. Las intenciones de Yao eran agotarlo, agotarlo hasta que no pudiera mantener los conjuros que les mantenían encerrados, y luego huir de la pelea. Menudo cobarde estaba hecho.

 _Por lo menos tengo resistencia_ , pensó para sí, y por primera vez, agradeció profundamente los entrenamientos en la pista circular de carreras. Aunque se estuviera conteniendo, no habría aguantado tanto tiempo de asedio si su maestro no hubiera insistido en tales prácticas. Sin embargo, se estaba volviendo aburrido. Monótono. Y si quería mantener la concentración en los conjuros del círculo, no iba a poder usar otros para pelear. Decidió abrir la boca.

—Pensé que sería más emocionante. Pero sólo estás huyendo —dijo, y vaya, parece que la carrera le estaba afectando. Sin embargo, impulsó su espada hacia el frente. Yao por poco y tropieza con una lápida, pero consiguió sortearla en el último minuto.

—No necesito pelear contra ti. Pronto esa espada te será totalmente inútil.

—Me estás subestimando, Yao. No creas que es lo único que tengo para derrotarte.

—También me estás subestimando, mocoso. No he vivido tantos años dejándome vencer por gente como tú.

—Si a eso le llamas vida…

Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro antes de reemplazarla por enfado, y supuso que había tocado una cuerda sensible. Parecía muy feliz al lado de ese chico, pero probablemente el mismo Jiang Shi era consciente de su verdadera situación. No estaba viviendo. Estaba robándole vida a otros. Se preguntó si, en este momento, estaría intentando robarle vida a él. De ser así, esperaba que el amuleto en su cuello le evitara un truco tan bajo.

—Sé que no quieres aceptar que te dé paz eterna. Te has encariñado de este mundo, de esta "vida" que ese pergamino te permite tener. ¡Te has encariñado de un humano común y corriente! Eso es patético para un monstruo como tú.

Ah, ahora apretaba los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. De verdad estaba furioso.

—Cállate… ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

—Parece que no te gusta que te digan la verdad… Eso es más patético aún.

Yao saltó hacia él. Enseñó los dientes, abrió su boca, desvió rápidamente el movimiento de su cuerpo para atacarlo por la izquierda. Pero Shang estuvo esperando toda la pelea por esto. Por un minuto de impulsividad. _Cuando pierdes el control, pierdes la batalla,_ pensó casi con nostalgia, cortando a la mitad el pergamino pegado a la frente de Yao.

* * *

 _._

 _Sé que no tengo perdón de los cielos por no actualizar esto en siglos pero eh, al menos he vuelto, ¿no?_

 _Estoy avanzando en el siguiente, no está terminado aún así que no prometeré una fecha de actualización que es probable que no cumpla (?)_

 _Pero que sepan que no me he olvidado de esta historia. Y como dije en su comienzo, la voy a terminar, cueste lo que cueste._


	23. Un Jiang Shi derrotado

_Bueno, debo decir una única cosita sobre el capítulo. Es corto, pero un tanto... explícito, medio gore para ser sinceras ahaha. Así que, eh... Pensé que debía mencionarlo al menos.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Un Jiang Shi derrotado**

Tal como pasó aquella vez en la casa de Jia Long, Shang pudo contemplar la aparición de los estigmas del tiempo en el cadáver putrefacto en que se estaba convirtiendo Yao. Los ojos hundidos en las cuencas, las mejillas carcomidas revelando los músculos que sujetaban su mandíbula, las ropas rasgadas mostrando la piel y la carne ennegrecida por la muerte. La marca de la soga, nítida contra la piel de su cuello.

Y tal como pasó aquella vez, Yao se arrojó hacia él. Shang alcanzó a empuñar el sable hacia el Jiang Shi, enterrando profundamente el filo en su pecho y esquivando de pura suerte la mordedura de Yao. Trastrabilló hacia atrás, incapaz de recuperar su arma, y desenvainó dos dagas pequeñas. Yao volvió a la carga, como si no tuviera una espada clavada en su corazón. Ahora le tocó a Shang esquivar una, dos, tres veces. Sus pies se deslizaron sobre la loseta de una tumba y por poco cae al suelo. Recobró apenas el equilibrio, pero Yao consiguió acertar un golpe en su hombro con los dedos huesudos, las uñas largas como garras desgarrando piel y tendones. Maldijo entre dientes, su brazo izquierdo ahora colgando inútil a su costado. La furia le hizo arremeter con la diestra, logrando un limpio corte a nivel de su abdomen. Lo que obtuvo por su esfuerzo fue un chorro de sangre negra y un rugido gutural en su dirección.

Yao saltó. Shang retrocedió velozmente, salvándose de ser aplastado en el aterrizaje. Yao se lanzó a morderlo, y por respuesta hundió su daga en el paladar expuesto, quitando con rapidez su mano. Giró el cuerpo, su brazo inerte trazando un arco y golpeando de lleno la mejilla del Jiang Shi. Cuando trastabilló hacia atrás, perplejo, aprovechó de sobrepasarlo, quedando en el punto ciego tras su espalda. Sacó su última arma, un cuchillo corto y grueso, y sin darle tiempo a la bestia, lo enterró en su nuca. El chasquido del hueso precedió a la caída de Yao, como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos.

Shang se sujetó el hombro adolorido, jadeando. Yao no emitió un solo quejido, no hizo un solo movimiento. Se había acabado. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por detrás de los muros, arrojando la sombra de estos sobre los dos. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Se acabó, Yao —susurró Shang, y de algún modo el pronunciar las palabras lo hacía más definitivo, más real—. Es hora de descansar.

Liberó los conjuros que les mantenían encerrados en el cementerio, y sacó de su cinto el pergamino purificador. Cuando lo extrajo, este resbaló de entre sus dedos. Mierda, estaba tan exhausto. Cuando se inclinó a recogerlo, escuchó un breve siseo.

—¿Uh?

—J-Jia…

Tomó rápidamente el pergamino, colocándolo enfrente suyo, las manos en la posición del primer mudra. Era imposible que Yao tuviera la capacidad de hablar en su estado actual, y sin embargo ahí estaba, girando con dificultad el rostro para alejarlo de la tierra. Unos ojos velados por las cataratas se fijaron con escalofriante certeza sobre él.

—Jia… Long…

—Intentas algo y te elimino en este mismo instante —amenazó. Un intento vacío, porque pensaba hacer eso de todas formas.

—Cuida de… Jia Long… —gimió apenas, la voz temblorosa, como si le doliera incluso hablar.

—Oh, no.

El sol alcanzó la mano extendida de Yao, comenzando a convertir en cenizas el cuerpo gastado del Jiang Shi.

Oh, maldición, no.

* * *

.

 _Sigo trabajando en terminar esta historia. Ahora que la universidad me liberó de sus garras, es probable que eso sea antes de fin de año (!) Digo, me faltan como dos capítulos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? *toca madera*_

 _Recordatorio que "mudras" son los movimientos de mano a lo Naruto... y creo que eso es todo. Hasta luego~_


	24. Un monje arrepentido

**Capítulo 23: Un monje arrepentido.**

Jia Long lucía triste, cansado. No, esas palabras no alcanzaban a describir el estado del chico. Lucía completamente devastado.

Ese primer día, como nunca, lo vio salir de casa y no volvió hasta tarde, despeinado y con tierra en los zapatos. En la noche, dejó las ventanas abiertas, como si no le importara su propia seguridad. Al día siguiente fue más de lo mismo; una ducha corta, un desayuno rápido, ponerse cualquier cosa encima y salir de casa apresurado. Por la noche, las ventanas abiertas otra vez. Lo vio repetir esa rutina dolorosamente por días, tal vez semanas. Las noches de mal dormir se reflejaban en sus ojeras, en su paso lento. Apenas si tocaba la comida antes de irse a acostar. Pasaba largas horas tendido en su cama, como esperando, antes de dormirse con un suspiro.

—Supongo que es inútil —dijo un día en voz alta, la puerta principal a medio abrir. La cerró, apoyando la espalda contra ella—. Supongo que se cansó de mí.

Jia Long se dejó caer, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas flexionadas. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que veía en el margen de sus ojos?

—A lo mejor se murió —murmuró despacio, y la primera lágrima cayó—. A lo mejor no alcanzó un refugio y lo quemó el sol.

No siguió hablando. Shang lo observó llorar con los dientes apretados, tragándose los sollozos, y luego cubrirse el rostro. No pudo seguir mirándolo. Decidió regresar.

Qué hacía de todas formas cumpliendo la promesa de un Jiang Shi, pensó. Qué hacía cuidando de un mocoso, visitándolo todos los días, sólo porque Yao lo dijera. Qué hacía arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. Yao lo había lastimado, ¿y aún así el chico lo quería de vuelta? Eso era peligroso. Jia Long no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. Y sin embargo…

Entró al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, cerrando con llave la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió al armario, sacando la maleta más grande y abriéndola de golpe. Ahí, con el cuerpo encogido y cubierto de sellos, yacía inmóvil el Jiang Shi que le había causado tantos problemas. Eliminarlo era tan sencillo como recitar el mantra al son de los mudras; el pergamino purificador ya se encontraba apoyado delicadamente contra su frente.

No lo hizo. En cambio, extrajo de una bolsita plástica aquello que llevaba examinando todos los días. El pergamino de Kiku partido a la mitad. Sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora, y se odiaba un poco por eso.

Sacó un pergamino en blanco, un pincel, un cuenco pequeño y una daga. Repitió para sí lo que leía el pergamino, níngjìng, shēnghuó, zìzhì —serenidad, vida, autocontrol— mientras con la daga realizaba un corte pequeño y profundo en la cara interna de su brazo izquierdo. Observó cómo el cuenco se llenaba con su sangre, sin dejar de repetir en su mente esas tres palabras como un mantra. Una vez lleno hasta la mitad, comprimió la herida y realizó un vendaje rápido. Humedeció el pincel en la que sería su tinta, y trazó los hanzi en el pergamino, musitando las palabras en voz alta. La sensación de su propia energía fluyendo desde el pincel hacia el conjuro le indicaba que iba por buen camino. Una vez terminado, se dirigió hacia Yao. Lo recostó boca arriba en el suelo, arrancándole los pergaminos que le tenían sellado.

Había reflexionado muchas veces sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso, qué mudras activarían el pergamino de Kiku. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que, tal vez, no era relevante; que lo que valía era lo escrito, y la intención de aquel que realizara el conjuro. No era una certeza; era sólo una corazonada, y eso le preocupaba. En el mejor de los casos, no pasaría nada; en el peor de los casos, destruiría al Jiang Shi, o lo dañaría de forma irremediable. Colocó sus manos en el primer movimiento, tantas veces ensayado, del único conjuro que conocía con el poder necesario de conseguir lo que ahora intentaba.

—Lin. Bing. Dong. Zhe Jie… —Las manos le temblaban con los gestos familiares. Esperaba que funcionara. Tenía que funcionar—. Zhen. Lie. Q-Qian.

Con un último susurro, "Xing", el joven monje tocó el rostro de Yao con el pergamino.

* * *

 _._

 _No soy malvada, y el el fondo Shang tampoco (?)_

 _¡Cada vez más cerca del final! Diría que un capítulo, dos como mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	25. Un intento

**Capítulo 24: Un intento.**

El silencio se extendió, tenso, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Shang dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, temblando. El cansancio se estaba apoderando rápidamente de él, lo que confirmaba al menos la cantidad de energía que un ritual así necesitaba. Miró a Yao, los labios apretados en una línea recta. No había sido reducido a polvo —eso era una buena señal—, pero tampoco había indicios de que _algo_ hubiera pasado realmente. Suspiró, levantándose de su sitio. Era demasiado tarde, y él estaba aquí, gastando horas de sueño en intentar revivir a una criatura que él mismo derrotó. Era absurdo. Le dio un par de empujoncitos en la mejilla con el zapato. Sin reacción.

—Al menos ten la decencia de regenerarte, como la otra vez en casa de Jia Long —se quejó entre dientes, mirándolo con un gesto mitad decepción, mitad culpa.

Nada. Se rascó la nuca, suspirando de nuevo. Ahí iban sus esfuerzos del día. Se fue a su cuarto arrastrando los pies, agotado.


	26. Una oportunidad

**Capítulo 25: Una oportunidad**

Un fuerte golpe contra la pared lo sacó de sus sueños, haciendo que se levantara de un salto y cogiera lo primero que halló sobre la mesita de noche, las llaves del cuarto. Las empuñó con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar la escena frente a sí. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta —¿la había cerrado anoche? No recordaba—, y desde afuera le llegaba un sonido suave, sibilante, como de seda contra madera. Avanzó cautelosamente, intentando no hacer ruido, y salió del cuarto con la respiración contenida. No había nadie en el pasillo hacia su izquierda, y se permitió un suspiro leve, aliviado. Entonces algo impactó de lleno contra su nuca, haciéndolo trastrabillar hacia adelante. Se volvió justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada que iba directo a su cara, y el agresor le esquivó de un salto cuando blandió su puño hacia él, la llave sobresaliendo entre su índice y dedo medio. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, confundido, intentando enfocar la figura que tenía ante sí.

—¿Yao?

El Jiang Shi respondió con un bufido, escabulléndose con agilidad por la puerta de su cuarto. Shang le siguió de inmediato, golpeándose mentalmente en la frente por no tomar sus anteojos cuando pudo, y alcanzó a vislumbrar un movimiento de tela hacia su costado antes que la luz bañara la habitación. Yao emitió un chillido, y Shang sólo atinó a empujarlo lejos de la ventana y cerrar las cortinas de inmediato.

—¿¡Qué intentas, matarte de nuevo!? ¡Aunque no fueran las jodidas 10 de la mañana, dudo que resistas una caída desde el piso 23!

—¡A ti qué te importa eso! —habló por fin el Jiang Shi, la voz áspera, dolorosa. Su piel echaba humo y tenía una expresión terrorífica en el rostro, lo que hizo retroceder instintivamente a Shang. No era el gesto asustado cuando cayó en cuenta de su trampa, tampoco la expresión desquiciada cuando cortó el pergamino a la mitad. Era una desesperación más pura, visceral, como si estuviera dispuesto a todo.

Probablemente lo estaba. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, lamentándose no haber previsto esta situación.

—Yao. Espera. —Extendió las manos como si quisiera calmarlo, a sabiendas que no podría verlo.

—¡No! ¡No sé qué pretendes, pero déjame en paz de una vez por todas!

¿Cuánto recordaría Yao de su pelea? ¿Recordaría que fue derrotado? ¿Recordaría, acaso, que le hizo prometer algo?

—Yao, no quiero pelear. Ni siquiera estoy armado. Por favor deja de gritar.

Por respuesta Yao se lanzó hacia él, lanzándole un zarpazo que no pudo esquivar del todo. Una de sus afiladas uñas dejó una marca profunda surcándole el rostro. Maldijo por lo bajo, tomando al Jiang Shi por la muñeca y usando el momentum de su ataque para estrellarlo contra la pared. Aprovechando que lo había desestabilizado, lo agarró por los hombros y lo forzó a sentarse en el suelo.

—Yao, necesito que escuches. Si sigues actuando como una bestia irracional tendré que sellarte de nuevo.

Sus palabras surtieron el efecto de un balde de agua fría sobre Yao. Sus ojos se abrieron por el espanto, buscando su rostro con una expresión de incredulidad. Algo pareció encajar entre la nebulosa que eran sus memorias.

—Entonces… E-El pergamino…

—Sí, lo rompí esa vez. —La mano de Yao voló hasta su frente, sus dedos temblorosos encontrando la superficie de aquel papel amarillo—. Y sí, yo mismo fabriqué otro. De nada.

Podía ver la confusión en su rostro. Yao era tan transparente, fácil de leer. Arrugó el entrecejo, como buscando segundas intenciones en las cosas que le había dicho.

—Pensé… Pensé que querías destruirme. Que tu trabajo era destruirme.

—Pues cambié de opinión.

No le creía ni una palabra.

—Ya me puedo considerar expulsado del gremio, de todas formas. Debí comunicar hace días sobre el progreso de la misión —agregó descuidadamente. Eso no era ninguna mentira.

El Jiang Shi mordió su labio inferior, mirada perdida hacia su derecha, como considerando sus palabras. Finalmente suspiró, volviéndose hacia él.

—No entiendo por qué cambiarías de opinión. Parecías muy convencido de toda la basura que me dijiste ese día.

Ah, claro, el tema de que no estaba realmente viviendo y ese rollo. Ups.

—Digamos que me equivoqué. Puede que no seas sólo un monstruo sin sentimientos. ¡Pero! —agregó al notar que Yao intentó protestar—. Peto también cometiste un error muy grave con Jia Long.

—Déjalo fuera de este asunto —siseó, rechinando los dientes. Pues vaya.

—Tu instinto de cuidar de él casi lo mata. Después que lo atacaras ese día en que te quitó el conjuro. —Ah, ahí estaba la culpa de nuevo—. El hecho de querer cuidar de él te mantuvo en esa casa. No saliste a cazar siendo que deberías haberlo hecho. Seguiste tomando su energía vital aun después del ataque. Por eso no se estaba recuperando.

Sus hombros cayeron, y al sentimiento de culpa se agregó la vergüenza. Yao ocultó el rostro entre las mangas de su maltratado traje.

—No me di cuenta… —susurró al final, la voz queda, como de niño castigado. —Tan estúpido… Pero si tan peligroso soy para él… ¿por qué rehacer el conjuro?

—Porque siento que mereces otra oportunidad.

Yao dejó caer los brazos, las blancas pupilas fijas en su rostro, incrédulas.

—Te digo estas cosas para que no cometas el mismo error —agregó, sintiéndose mal por la expresión de esperanza que empezaba a invadir las facciones de Yao.

—¿Entonces vas a permitirme volver con él?

—Es el plan. Aún debo asegurarme de que no harás nada estúpido estando con él, pero…

Se vio interrumpido por un abrazo firme, apretado. Yao estaba abrazándolo, el rostro oculto en el hueco de su cuello, mudos sollozos estremeciendo su cuerpo. Se permitió una sonrisa ante el gesto, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias, gracias —murmuraba una y otra vez, como disco rayado.

—No hay por qué, en serio. —Shang suspiró, su sonrisa ensanchándose—. Después de todo… Jia Long no necesita que yo esté cuidándolo. Te necesita a ti.

Yao se quedó inmóvil, apartándose apenas para asimilar aquello, las manos estrujando las mangas de su pijama.

—¿Sabes, Yao? También me equivoqué en eso. Supongo que sí te extraña, después de todo.

* * *

.

 _I'm not Satan I swear. Y tampoco lo es Shang._

 _Also el trabajo me consume. Send help._


End file.
